Flight Icarus 145WD
Flight Icarus is a beyblade from the fanon series Beyblade Metal Universe. Face Bolt: Icarus The depicts Icarus, the boy who tried to escape the castle of King Minos with his father by crafting wings out of feathers and wax. But flew to close to the sun, and his wings fell, causing him to fall to his death. The face bolt shows the sun and two wings falling apart, then Icarus standing in the middle. The face is gold in colour. Energy Ring: Icarus The energy ring is quite light, allowing Icarus to move freely. The energy ring has small shields around the edges that can be used to deflect most attacks and allow Icarus to spin faster with the force of the attack it deflected. This means that Icarus can spin for much longer then most beys as it uses this method to "drain" another bey's spin strength. These shields can also be used for attack, as the strong plastic can slam hard into a bey. It also uses its "drain" method in attacks aswell limiting the options of an opposing bey. The energy ring is yellow in colour and has feather designs on it. Metal Frame: Flight The metal frame is large and is places ontop of the core. The metal frame collects up the most speed when Icarus spins, which creates wind which can be used as a strong gale to freeze and opponent or deal damage, use it as a projectile which can hit a bey and highly damage it. The wind can also push down on the ground that causes Icarus to hover or fly over the arena. When Icarus is in the air it is almost impossible to reach and can avoid attacks with ease. Also, in the air Icarus can use a variety of different aerial attacks when flying, which are far more powerful thanks to wind elevating it. There are three wings on the metal frame that helps both offensively and defenseively. The metal frame also has feather designs on it but these are on the three wings. Core: Flight The core is very similar to the metal frame except the wings are smaller and instead of having feather designs it has wax designs. The core and the metal frame has two modes. Assault mode when the wings from the metal frame and the core are set exactly on top of each other. This means when Icarus attacks it will deal a smash attack. In barrage mode, the wings on the metal frame and the wings on the core are apart, so when Icarus attacks the six wings hit off the defending bey dealing a barrage-style attack. Spin Track: 145 This is the a spin track 145 milimetres tall, giving Icarus good balance and defense. Performane Tip: WD (Wide Defense) The tip WD is a tip that gives Icarus great defense and balance, so it can block or evade attacks from opposing beys. Special Moves '''Wing Slash Fury '''Icarus flies into the air, and is surrounded by a golden tornado and many feathers. Then it zooms downward collecting speed and lands ontop of the bey with a thunderous attack that shakes the very arena. '''Heavens Flight '''Icarus soars high into the air until it cannot be seen. Then bursts out of the clouds with the golden sun behind it, creating a beautiful gold light. Then Icarus's wings fall apart like in the legend, and falls from the heavens and slams into the opposing bey creating a strong explosion. Then the sun that burnt Icarus's wings comes down on top of the opposing bey and creates a blinding light that turns into a beautiful golden explosion. Flight Icarus is owned by the blader Icus Graund (page coming soon) and is from the series Beyblade Metal Universe. Episode 1 out now! Check it out! Beyblade Metal Universe episode 1: An un-ending Rivalry!